miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keva Moore/Relationships
Family Bella & Mason Moore Keva has a good relationship with her parents and loves them very much, she loves being with them and is very protective over them, and will not hesitate to stand up for them if someone badmouths them. They are supportive of her becoming a writer and often but her books on how to start a story or tips on advanced writing. Jayden Moore Like with her parents Keva has a good relationship with her brother and loves him dearly, like siblings they argue and fight but make up by the end of the day. They joke around and tease one another on anything, they are supportive of each other and will do anything to keep the other safe and happy. Miraculous Roarr Keva has a good relationship wit her miraculous Roarr and often have common ground with each other, she treats him with love and care and worries when he's not happy. Friends Master Fu Like most miraculous holders Keva has a good relationship with Mmaster Fu and often visits him for tea or to talk. Luka Couffaine Keva is in the same class as Luka and is one of his closes friends, they support each others dream and help one another on how to go further on them, because of they're close relationship they mainly share everything to one another as well as joke around and be playful with each other. It is later revealed that Keva has a crush on Luka which quite possibly has turned to love, however despite this she is supportive of Luka's crush on Marinette and tries to help the two get closer. Juleka Couffaine Becuase of her close friendship with Luka, Keva is on very good terms with his younger sister Juleka. Keva often gives the young girl support when she's feeling down and always listens to what she says, Keva thinks of Juleka has a strong and passionate girl who just needs to push herself a bit and not too much. She often calls Juleka by her nickname "Juley" and thinks of her as cute and pretty. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Keva is on friendly terms with Marinette due to the girl being a friend of Juleka's she was surprised when Luka told her of her feelings towards the young girl but quickly thought of her as smart and cute. Despite herself having a crush on Luka she doesn't have any hard feelings towards Marinette and instead tried to help the two grow closer, she had admitted that she's jealous of Marinette getting Luka's attention, but if Luka's happy that she'll support them. Adrien Agreste/Cat Nori Keva is seen being good friends with Adrien and gets along with him very well. Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Keva is shown to be indifferent towards Alya, while she does find the young girl funny and supportive, she doesn't like how Alya tries to find Ladybug's identity and explains that "she (Ladybug) has people she loves who she has to protect, if people knew who she was it would all go down hill, even if it's just one person who's a fan" more coming soon...